


should have stayed in bed

by AutisticWriter



Series: Tumblr Ask Box Drabbles [5]
Category: Ghosts (TV 2019)
Genre: Caring, Colds, Gen, Quintuple Drabble, Sickfic, Sneezing, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 21:03:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20070556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: With Alison away, a sick Mike makes the stupid decision to continue repairs to the house by himself. The Ghosts realise the danger he is in, but have to find unconventional ways keep the human who cannot see them safe.





	should have stayed in bed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anonymous on Tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Anonymous+on+Tumblr).

Mike sneezes, the sound echoing through the old, empty house. He shivers, fumbling for a tissue and blowing his sore nose, before letting out a sigh. He feels absolutely awful, but he needs to get on with it. This house isn’t going to repair itself.

With uneven footfalls, Mike wanders out of the kitchen. He sniffs and groans as he walks, about a second from falling over but somehow managing to stay on his feet.

Unbeknownst to Mike, he was being watched the entire time he sat in the kitchen.

“He’s a disaster waiting to happen,” Julian mutters.

“Yeah. And Alison did tell him to stay in bed,” Pat says. “I know he wants to keep up the repairs, but the poor bloke looks awful.”

Julian sighs. “Well, what can we do? Maybe I can dial 999 if he collapses, but that’s about it.”

“Yeah, that’s the problem.”

How exactly can they keep Mike safe when they can’t speak to him?

“Hang on a minute…” Pat says, glancing around the room. “Does it smell funny in here?”

Julian shrugs, but sniffs. “Yeah, you’re right.”

They wander the room, trying to find the source of the smell, before locating the toaster. Pat peers inside, startled by the red hot metal and smell of toast crumbs.

“The bloody idiot left the toaster on,” Julian says, sighing.

“But what can we do?” Pat asks, hoping this won’t lead to the kitchen being set on fire.

And then it hits them, and they stare at each other.

“Mary.”

* * *

“What’s you doing with me?” Mary shrieks, confused, as Julian drags her through the house.

“Sorry about this,” Pat says. “But we need you to run through Mike.”

“Why? He’ll just smell burnings.”

“Exactly,” Julian says.

Still very puzzled, Mary lets Julian drag her all the way to Mike. Without looking back, she holds her breath and runs through Mike, gagging in discomfort.

Mike freezes, turning his head. Even with a congested nose, he can smell smoke. “Oh crap! Did I leave the toaster on?”

And as the human hurtles out of the room, Julian grins smugly.

That’s one disaster averted.

* * *

Hours later, Mike stands in one of the long, winding hallways, slumped against the wall. He hangs his head, sniffing and sneezing. But he has to carry on the repairs.

When she enters the hallway, Fanny pays no attention to Mike’s health. Instead, her eyes go to the large crack in the wall he leans against, the old bricks crumbling. Suddenly very aware of the danger, Fanny can think of only one way to distract a human: she jumps through the external wall and screams, falling like she does every night.

And Mike startles and hurries off to investigate the noise, leaving the weakened wall before it can collapse on him.

Make that two disasters averted.

If they keep this up, the very sick Mike might just survive until Alison comes home. And, hopefully, she will force him to remain in bed until he recovers.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want me to write you a short fic, drop in a prompt at my [personal prompt meme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/AutisticWriters_Personal_Prompt_Meme)!
> 
> [My tumblr](https://anautisticwriter.tumblr.com/).


End file.
